coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8030 (31st December 2012)
Plot Tyrone's distraught, desperate to stay with Fiz but realising he has to get back to Kirsty or she'll become suspicious. He frantically phones Tina. Nick opens Leanne's present to find it's a wallet with a picture of him, Leanne and Simon inside. Tina promises Tyrone that she'll look after Fiz and wait for the ambulance. Tyrone arrives in the Rovers and hiding his inner turmoil from Kirsty, joins in the New Year's Eve celebrations. Nick throws the wallet back at Leanne, telling her it's over between them. Leanne's devastated. Tina lies to the paramedics saying that she found Fiz. Carla interrogates Michelle over Rob's doctored accounts. Michelle assures Carla that she begged Rob not to cook the books but he wouldn't listen. Carla confronts Rob and threatens to report him to the police for fraud. Rob tries to make out he was only trying to save everyone's jobs but Carla's disbelieving. Dennis and Rita watch as Fiz is taken away in an ambulance. Tina goes with her. With Tina off for the evening, Jason gives Stella a hand behind the bar. Carla's furious and tells Rob that he's fired. Michelle fears for her own job too. Deeply concerned about Fiz, Tyrone admits to Tommy that he's having an affair with Fiz behind Kirsty's back and needs to know how she is. Tommy promises to phone Tina. The doctor tells Tina that Fiz has carbon monoxide poisoning and may have suffered brain damage. He suspects a dodgy boiler may have caused it. Lewis watches Audrey wistfully as she enjoys an evening with her new date, Henry Wilkins. Tommy relays the information about Fiz to Tyrone, who's beside himself realising that Fiz might die and it could be his fault as he fixed her boiler. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Paramedic - Peter Barich *Doctor Biffen - Alastair Galbraith *Henry Wilkins - Russell Dixon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception and A&E Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A doctor reveals Fiz has carbon monoxide poisoning and suggests a dodgy boiler may be to blame; and Lewis watches Audrey wistfully as she enjoys an evening with her date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,560,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes